Hobin Gotter and the Chamber of Pot
by Aeris9919
Summary: Harry PotterTeen Titans crossover! I caution you, what you are about to see may shock and surprise you. I would say there's a more logical summary inside but this story is really messed up.
1. Default Chapter

**Warning: **This story is completely ridiculous and has no actual point to it. It is the cause of my friend Pippki and I reading too many harry potter books, watching too much teen titans, and avoiding all forms of sleep. This story is not for the faint of heart. You have been warned.

This is the ultimate story where Teen Titans and Harry Potter are combined into one super, amazing, crazy, taco fanfic.

BEWARE!

Harry Robin Hobin; Hermoine Starfire Stermoine; Ron Speedy Reedy; Voldemort Terra Terramort;

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own Harry Potter, but I certainly own this beautiful idea!!!

Oh and I don't own the butterflies. That was taken from Potterpuppetpals. We love Potterpuppetpals.

The Magical Tale of Hobin Gotter and the Chamber of Pots

Chp. 1: People walk and Jump out Windows

It was a day, like any other day in Hogwarts castle. Which is how most of the days there usually went. Not much was happening, beside the magic….but that was normal. At least I guess it is. If it's not, then I best be getting up outta this place!

Right, back to the story.

Our protagonist of this fine tale, a pleasant chap by the name of Hobin Gotter, was currently walking down of one the ridiculously large passageways of the castle in search of his friend Reedy.

"Dammit, I hate all this walking! You'd think all these magic users would be smart enough to figure out a way to avoid this silly business of walking! Bloody idiots!"

Just as he was about to start a cursing rampage on the failure of his so called "comfort" nikes, he stumbled upon Reedy and his other friend Stermoine.

"Follow the butterflies! Follow the butterflies!" Reedy pranced about the hallway in quite a girlish manner, singing in a high pitched voice. Stermoine stood before him, scratching her head with her wand.

"I do not understand. I do not see any flies covered in butter. In fact, I do not see anything at all."

Hobin watched the exchange for a few seconds longer. In his mind, he was setting them all on fire whilst dancing ancient, but still fun, tribal dances around their decaying flesh.

Mmmmm, decaying flesh.

Uh…..right.

Well, after a few more moments of lunacy, Hobin decided to end things, thought not in quite as gruesomely a manner as he wished he could.

"Don't look now, Reedy! Terramort is right behind you!"

Reedy let out a high-pitched scream as he pranced frantically about the room. He then proceeded to throw himself out of a conveniently placed window.

Did I mention our heroes are 29.7 stories up?

Of course I did…n't.

Stermoine looked about the hallway again.

"But Hobin, I do not see Terramort. Is she invisible like the buttered flies?"

Hobin stared at the amazingly stupid girl for a moment longer before turning and walking away. As he walked, and walked, and walked some more, he imagined what it would be like if he could just light the whole world on fire.

One giant world of decaying, burning, charcolly flesh.

**THE END!!!!**

**OR IS IT????**

I don't expect much good feedback on this thing. It was more for my pleasure than anything else.

But if you'd like to see (or maybe even buy) pictures of this story please contact Pippki who helped collaborate on this piece. God bless her.


	2. The second, but not quite the same, chap...

Yeah, there's not much to say about this…. This actually was written at a slumber party by me, pippki, and an array of other muffins. Hooray!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. If I did, I would so totally combine the two!

Hobin Gotter and the Chamber of Pots

The second, but not quite the same as before, chapter.

Down in the dark, dirty, musty, scanky dungeons of Hogwarts castle was our favorite little masticator, Hobin Gotter. He was pissy, as usual, but then again when was he not? Today though, he was particularly upset because the girl's next door were having a sweaty, naked pillow fight, and they refused to let him join in on the fun.

Even worse, the boys on the other next door were also having a sweaty, naked pillow fight, and they wanted him to join in.

Yeah.

And then Headmaster Datman showed up. He went wooooosh through the room, and stopped in front of Hobin.

"Wassup home-srice?"

"Oh dear god, no!" Hobin exclaimed, looking for something with which to impale himself painfully with.

"So what is everyone's favorite waffle up to this fine day?"

"I'm trying to learn how to make bloody potions so I can poison your ass, you fucking moron!"

Hobin then walked over to his big bowl.

You know, the thing they mix potions in. The um…..um….don't tell me! Don't tell me!

Ah it doesn't matter.

What matters is….Reedy showed up. Cus we loves him. And if you're wondering to yourself, how did Reedy survive his 38 floor fall from that window he jumped out of…well keep on wondering dude.

"Peanut butter and jelly and a baseball bat!" He said in his girlish squeal.

Reedy was soon followed by the village idiot, Stermione. She had a banana.

And as if the room wasn't stupid enough, Professor Slape walked in too.

It's a wonder our little hero hasn't shot himself in the mouth by now.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! I'M THE POTIONS MASTER AND YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME!!!"

"Must you shout everything you say?" Hobin asked, images of tribal burnings dancing in his head.

"YES!" Slape then went over to Hobin's cauldron and tasted the liquid inside.

Cauldron! That was it!

Slape then began to twitch violently like some kind of cross between a weasel and a chopstick. He fell to the floor, screaming freakishly.

I though it was kind of funny, myself.

"Eh, professor…" Hobin said, watching the scene before him.

"NOT NOW! I'M BEING POISONED!"

"But… that cauldron was empty…"

"IT BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!!!!"

He turned at the sound of a clang.

"I put my fruit stick in the bucket!" Stermione proclaimed, looking quite pleased with her big stupid self.

Deciding there was no way of saving this sad group of pathetic cookies, Hobin left the dungeon, locking the door behind him. Hopefully, by the end of next week they will have eaten each other alive.

That made Hobin Gotter happy.

The End Again!

GO REVIEW OR STERMOINE WILL BEAT YOU WITH HER FRUIT STICK!!!!


End file.
